She's Not You
by The Head Reviewer
Summary: With the shocking news of Katherine being dead, Damon is still determined to have his way. However, when he tries to be with Katherine through forcing Elena to be like her, his desire turns to an obsession.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah. I hope the nice people at the CW don't sue me nor does the author of the series, LJ Smith pull an Anne Rice._

"Katherine. Is. Dead."

Damon staggers back into the couch and looks at Pearl.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Damon grits through his teeth.

"Saw her killed myself. No one is more upset than you. She was my friend for over 400 years," Pearl says soothingly.

"Where? Why?" The tiny flame of humanity that remains in him flickers. He feels a strange knot forming in his stomach and his eyes feeling wet. He blinks the tears aways, brushing the few stragglers who seem set on sliding down his face in an oh so dramatic manner.

"Whatever deal was between us is off," Damon hisses before running out the door.

---

Damon doesn't stop running faster than the speed of light until he reaches the Gilbert house. It doesn't take long before he's in Elena's room. Elena sees the open window with the curtains fluttering and turns. Her heart skips a beat when she sees Damon extremely close to her.

"Don't do that to me," Elena complains, her heart racing.

Damon takes a step closer, invading her personal space just a bit too much, even for him. His pale eyes stare into her dark eyes before pressing his lips against hers. Elena's eyes grow wide in shock and quickly tries to pull away but Damon remains forceful and uses his steely strenght to keep their lips locked.

Eventually, his grip loosens and Elena, whose eyes have been closed shut tightly, opens her eyes slowly. Shaking, she looks up at him, about to ask _why? _Elena can't resist the urge to slap him and her hand goes _smack!_ across his face.

With one hand gripping her cheek, he stares at her, practically drilling holes with his eyes, says, "Katherine's dead."

In that moment, Elena sees the sadness in his eyes as a cold wind blows, burning out the tiny flicker of humanity left in him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah. I hope the nice people at the CW don't sue me nor does the author of the series, LJ Smith pull an Anne Rice._

As soon as Damon realizes what he's done, he's out of her room through the window just as quickly as he appeared. Elena's heart pounds in her throat as she locks herself in her bathroom and gargles her mouth several times. She half expected him to taste like blood but he tasted different than Stefan. Elena splashed cold water on her face as she caught herself comparing the two brothers. Stefan was the perfect guy with the great looks who was kind and caring while Damon was the complete opposite who tried to kill her on multiple occasions and killed innocent humans.

Elena closed her eyes only to have to relive Damon's lips against hers, preventing her from breathing. She remembered how uncomfortable it was, getting that knot in her feeling at the idea of being raped. Damon wouldn't do that but the way he forced himself on her made Elena shiver. She sits on the cold floor against the wall until her mind is clear from any thought of Damon and Jeremy starts banging from his side of the door.

--

Damon is at the Grill. He's going for the heavy stuff and he slams the cup down on the counter to silence Pearl's voice in his mind claiming Katherine's death. The cup breaks and the bartender looks at him suspiciously. Damon mumbles something along the lines of 'roid rage and the bartender gets him a new drink. He drinks until he feels like he's going to throw up but doesn't. He stumbles out of the Grill drunk and contemplates killing the person using the pay phone but decides against it. She's Type B Negative, his least favorite. There is enough alcohol in his system to completely throw off his blood lust which is strange because Damon craves blood after feeding sometimes.

He makes it to the Boarding House - just barely - and stumbles to the couch. He almost falls asleep when he feels himself being hurled across the room. He's pressed against the wall and he opens his eyes to see Stefan, looking more angst-y than usual.

Damon groans in protest as his head throbs and ignores Stefan yelling at him.

"You just had to take her too, didn't you?" Stefan asks, full of rage.

"I'm sorry," Damon says sarcastically. "I didn't know you owned her."

"This is exactly what happened 145 years ago, Damon." Damon bites down on his tongue as he feels something being pierced through his body. It's not wood but it still hurts like hell.

"Katherine's dead," he hisses.

"I know," Stefan whispers in his ear, taking the knife out. He stabs it in again, closer to the heart. "This time you've really gone across the line."

Damon smiles. "It's all part of the master plan, my brother."

This makes Stefan really angry. "What master plan? That ended when we opened the tomb and Katherine wasn't there. She's dead now. There. Is. NO. Master. Plan."

"But there is, Stefan. I admit that my first master plan failed," Damon pauses to take a few wheezy breathes. "But don't think you're getting rid of me this quickly. Don't think I went through all that trouble for nothing. What happened tonight is just the beginning."

"You keep saying that, Damon. If this is just the beginning, get whatever crazy master plan you have over and done with and leave. Leave Mystic Falls. Forever. And don't ever bother me again. Because I swear, if I hear one more damn thing about your master plan again, I'll kill you."

Damon smiles and musters the strength to remove the knife. "Oh I will. I'd keep an eye on that girlfriend of yours if I were you. Have a good day," Damon says with a final smirk, handing Stefan the knife and patting his shoulder.

--

By the time Damon reaches Elena's house again, he could tell that she was asleep. He made sure he was very quiet not to disturb anyone else but from the looks of it, Elena was the only one home. _Perfect_. Damon finds Elena asleep, her face scrunched up in confusion. He sits on the edge of her bed, carefully stroking her cheek, his mind remembering a moment just like this that happened a few months ago. He feels like the creepy Edward vamp from that _Twilight_ crap that Caroline is so obsessed with.

His eye notices her vervain necklace as she turns her head to the side. It doesn't take a second thought for him to quickly unclasp the necklace. He slips it into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Damon contemplates what he'll do to her first now that she doesn't have her precious necklace and for a moment, he feels the need to return her necklace, vervain and all.

--

Elena wakes up to find Damon sitting on her bed next to her. He lies on top of the covers with his eyes closed and Elena carefully leans forward to see if he's sleeping. As she gets close, he opens his eyes and says, "Boo."

Elena nearly shrieks and wraps her blanket closer around her. "What are you doing here?" She doesn't seem to have forgotten last night.

"Ah, don't speak too loud; massive hangover alert. I'm surprised at your confidence especially without this-" Damon says, dangling her necklace. "I can be very persuasive, you know."

Elena tries to grab it. Damon shakes his head and returns the necklace to the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Give it back Damon, I'm serious. I'll-"

"You'll what?" Damon asks. "Tell Stefan? Like I said, I can make you very agreeable right now."

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asks, frustrated.

"Several things. But it's going to take some cooperation on your behalf if you want to remain... how should i say it? Alive."

Elena jumps out of. "Out. Get out, right now."

Damon's suddenly in front of her, staring into her eyes. "From now on, you're going to be a lot more agreeable. Understood?" His pupils dilate before returning back to normal size.

Elena nods her head, dazed in compulsion. He pats his shoulder and she snaps out of her daze back into reality.

"Hey, you know what? Stay as long you like," Elena says cheerfully.

**A/N: I had like 30 emails all related to this story, so I'm really grateful for that! I don't want to be a review whore nor will I ever ask for reviews in order for a longer update/next chapter but I'd really love to hear what you think of this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah. I hope the nice people at the CW don't sue me nor does the author of the series, LJ Smith pull an Anne Rice._

Having Elena under compulsion is like having saved a lost puppy and then not being able to get rid of the puppy. Damon doesn't know whether to be annoyed or flattered by his own power. He doesn't centuries under his belt in order to have Elena hanging onto his every word. Now that he can not only enter whenever he wishes, but is welcomed whenever he wishes, Damon is feeling more and more confident with his plan. Not that he ever doubted it.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asks him in a serene voice, her voice slightly puzzled. "With me?"

Damon sighs and looks up. "Don't you worry about that. Just leave it to me."

Elena pouts. "Well. It's Saturday and I'm bored. I'm going out. I want to see Stefan and Bonnie. And Bonnie," Elena adds.

Damon stops her just before she leaves. "No you don't," he says slowly.

"No. I don't." Elena repeats. She smiles when she sees Damon smiling in agreement. Elena flops back onto her bed and sighs. Being locked up on such a sunny day isn't very appealing. Elena can't help but notice her necklace is still missing. "I want my necklace back, you know."

"No, you really don't," Damon says, flipping through random books and magazines. He doesn't even bother compelling her; Elena is a completely different person under compulsion.

"Hey, where's my phone?" Elena asks. Elena is not to mention, a much more annoying person under compulsion. "I feel funny, too. Damon, what's going on. Why are you here?"

Damon looks up, slightly curious. "Why am I here? I thought we established I was welcome whenever." Searching the bookshelf for anything else to read, he comes across a diary. He can tell it's Elena's and quickly flips through it. Her handwriting is filled through the pages with elaborate and long diary entries.

"That's my diary!" Elena nearly shrieks.

"It is, isn't it?" Sarcasm drips heavily from every word. He tosses the diary on the chair he's been sitting on for the past few hours and walks over towards Elena. Elena doesn't have anywhere to back up into and closes her eyes, just waiting to be bitten or killed.

Instead, Elena feels his lips on her forehead. They're gentle and Elena lets out a shaky breath. She feels his lips curl into a smile as he says, "You've got to stop thinking I'm going to hurt you."

"I'm not scared," Elena says defiantly, feeling more like herself as each second ticks by. She half expects him to tell her she really should be scared and do something to momentarily stop her heart from beating. He doesn't move from the position their in and he keeps his body pressed against hers, his lips resting on her forehead. They remain like that for a few minutes, Elena breathing as quietly as possible. She doesn't want to disturb his thinking and wonders what he's thinking about.

At last, he slowly lets Elena "free" and the moments that follow are tense. Elena desperately wants to ask him what he's thinking about but as she opens her mouth, he answers the question for her.

"Katherine."

--

Elena feels her stomach grumbling at one point in the afternoon and after just sitting on her bed, watching Damon sit on the chair, flipping through books and more importantly, her journal, she wants to just leave her room.

"Hungry?" Elena asks dumbly and out of politeness. She sees him look up, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you offering?" He replies back.

Elena rolls her eyes and eyes her diary in his hands. She wants to yank it from his hands and lock it up. Elena stands up and heads towards her bedroom door. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'm hungry. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Like I said before, unless your offering, I've got myself covered," Damon says, adding a smile that makes Elena uneasy.

A nice big serving of Lucky Charms suit her mood and she sits down, shoveling one heaping spoon after another. Elena thinks about Damon upstairs, reading her deepest thoughts, mourning the loss of his beloved Katherine and Stefan, who is probably pacing in his room, wondering why she hasn't bothered to call or text. Her mind travels back to Katherine and suddenly, a large bowlful of sugary cereal with tiny marshmallows doesn't settle well in her stomach. She stares into the relatively empty bowl; tiny pieces of cereal and marshmallow floating in gray milk.

Elena contemplates sneaking out of the house but that idea is quickly vetoed as she realizes she's in her pajamas still and it wouldn't take long before Damon found her. Her thoughts are confused, her memory and mind cloudy. She grabs some aspirin and heads up back to her room, grumbling.

The room is empty when she gets back in there and spots her diary on the chair. She tiptoes her way towards it and grabs it, hugging it to her chest once it's back in her hands. She hopes that Damon didn't read too much of it or he might know about her depressing life.

"Don't worry. I only read Pre-Crisis when you were a mindless cheerleader, hopelessly in love with Matt Donovan," a voice says behind her and Elena wonders if he can read her mind.

"My diary is private and you have no right to just look through it however you please!" Elena opens one of the drawers in her dresser and haphazardly shoves it under a bunch of t-shirts.

"Alright," Damon says putting his hands up in surrender. "No need to be so grouchy."

Elena slams the drawer shut. "I have every right to be grouchy. I'm locked up in my own house forced to spend my time with you."

Damon lifts Elena's chin up and stares into her eyes. "I made it very clear that I'm welcome here and you should really start acting like it." Elena nods her head like a lost puppy, staring into his eyes in agreement.

For a second, Elena can swear that Damon's _smelling_ her which in her mind, sets off a whole bunch of alarms all wailing_ creepy! creepy! really creepy! _She feels his hand running through her perfectly straight hair, thanks to spending ages in front of the mirror with a flat iron and looks up, her heart racing. Her heart races but in a bad way, still paranoid that any moment now, she's going to face death... or some fate worse.

"You should really curl your hair." Is all Damon says.

--

Elena gets a call from Stefan via her home phone, something she is quickly able to grab before Damon but still lies to him. She says she is feeling sick and doesn't say anything about his brother in her room. Damon sighs with genuine relief after she hangs up, no longer having to worry about Stefan arriving at the Gilbert house and staking him. Elena tells Stefan that she just needs rest without any visitors and tells him she'll see him Monday.

Jenna appears too with a tray full of food. Damon is gone when Elena turns her head to check and Jenna gives her a weird stare. "Sorry, I was need at work but you weren't awake when I left. I tried to call but you didn't answer."

Elena uses the same lie she used on Stefan. "Yeah, I slept in late. I'm feeling kinda sick," Elena mumbles and Jenna is quick to rest a hand on her forehead to see if she has a fever. "I'm fine, Jenna, really. It's probably just a cold or something. All I really need is some rest. Thanks for the food," Elena says as Jenna bids goodnight.

Staring at the carefully prepared food from Jenna, Elena finds herself not in the mood for food. Damon's quick to reappear, of course, and it seems he is in the mood for conversation. There is suddenly new life in him.

The way he's talking though confuses her. He's rambling on about war, the Confederacy and his disapproving father. He seems almost nervous, too. Elena wants to ask Damon what's wrong with him but she can't because she feels his lips on her's once again. Elena tries to push him away, but her human strength doesn't seem to even cause his steely vampire strength to notice. Their making out on her bed and all the while she keeps thinking of Stefan. She doesn't want to do this, now with Damon. She doesn't understand anything anymore and her vision is soon blurred by tears of frustration and anger.

Damon finally pulls back, his face confused when he sees the tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted?"

Elena is even more confused by his statement and the tears don't stop flowing. "What's wrong? What's wrong with you!" Elena hisses through her teeth.

As if seriously puzzled, Damon asks again, clarifying his question. "I thought this is what you'd wanted. For you and me to be together." Damon strokes her face, brushing away some of the tears. "You said that we could be together and Stefan didn't have to know," Damon says again, his pale eyes piercing hers.

"What are we doing? What are we doing? I love Stefan!" Elena sighs with exasperation.

"What's wrong with you, Katherine?" Damon asks with more force and Elena's eyes grow big. "This is what you want. For us to be together without Stefan having to know." Damon says slowly.

Elena nods, unable to control her thoughts or actions. "This is what I want," Elena echoes and can't remember why there are tears are on her face. She wipes them away with her hands, shaking slightly but keeps mumbling to herself, "this is what I want."

Damon gives a small smile, hugging Elena. His lips find their way back onto Elena's and this time, Elena finds herself responding back. And still shaking slightly, Elena lets herself be seduced by her boyfriend's brother, willingly, her reasoning because it's what she wants. However, all the while, she simply can't place her mind on a logical reason why Damon kept calling her "Katherine" throughout the night.

**A/N: I don't know about you but that last hunk there is like my most fave thing I've ever written for FF in general. It's really hard to write what being under compulsion is like because the only time it was really explored was with Caroline and Caroline being well, a shallow character (still love her) it was hard to really make a baseline of how Elena should act. I read in a A/N: reviews keep my fingers typing. So I'm using that for mine. Ha, not really. I have the whole story set out and it won't go away so reviews are just like the icing on top of the cake. And everyone loves icing. **

**REVIEW PLEASE, I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah. I hope the nice people at the CW don't sue me nor does the author of the series, LJ Smith pull an Anne Rice._

**BTW: In case you are wondering, Elena was under compulsion at the end... yeah, that's why she was so willing to let Damon totally like bang her. **

Elena wakes up alone which is quite a relief but her head hurts. Her left wrist aches with pain as she feels her pulse dying to burst through the skin. She glances down to see a healing bite wound, still a bit raw and puffy. Elena makes a quiet noise that is almost like a whimper and locks herself in her bathroom. She washes her face with cold water and tries to remember exactly what happened to her wrist. She wants to know how it happened. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and tries to make sense of everything.

_"I want you to bite me," Elena murmurs, as Damon places kisses all along her neck and collarbone. He pauses when he hears her, his lips resting in the hollow of her throat._

_Damon looks up, slightly surprised. Never had he compelled her to make her think she wanted to do this nor did Damon intend on forcing it upon her unless he, well, lost control. Until now, he'd been fine controlling everything but just the thought of her hot blood running down his throat was enough to drive any vampire mad. His blood lust takes over as he almost crazily grabs her wrist and takes a deep bite. He hears her gasp in pain as he continues drinking. She tastes so good. He feels her other hand tighten in his hair and he decides to pull away._

_Elena sighs, her eyes closing slowly as his lips travel slowly back up her forearm, his nose tickling her delicate skin with its faint blue veins. _

Elena's eyes open in sheer shock as she realizes that she asked to be bitten. She shakes her head in denial, and stares in the mirror, her neck red, just like her wrist. Elena screams, no, Elena shrieks, and both Jenna and Jeremy are knocking at the door. Elena stops, sliding to the floor, the salty tears dripping down her face as she sobs.

--

Elena arrives at the Salvatore boarding house, hair damp, scarf wrapped multiple times around her neck and in her leather jacket despite the warmth of the day that doesn't require a jacket. Stefan answers the door, relief washing over his face when he sees her. However, he notices Elena avoiding eye contact, her eyes red and puffy and immediately starts worrying again.

"Elena, come in. What's wrong?" Stefan asks. Elena enters but doesn't say anything. He takes her to the parlor where he sits down with her on the couch. He tries to get her to talk to him, or even just look at him but she resists.

"Elena, please, just speak to me," Stefan begs.

Elena shakes her head, as she bites down on her lower lip. New tears form as Stefan continuously tries to get Elena to say something. "I can't tell you," Elena cries. She looks at him, her beautiful eyes full of sorrow.

"You can tell me anything Elena," Stefan says again, he tries to hold her hand but she won't let him.

She stares at him and says monotonously, "I can't tell you. I promised not to." Stefan sees the lack of life in her voice and eyes when she says that, the absence of emotion and he knows what's happened.

--

Elena storms out on Stefan and speeds home. Once she does, she locks her bedroom door and shuts her window, locking that as well. She flops down onto her bed and cries. She tries to remember what happened but her memory is splotchy, holes in places where memories should be. The frustration of not being able to know what happened is enough to drive her mad and the hot tears don't stop streaming down her face. When she opens her eyes, she sees Damon sitting on her bed and she wants to scream.

"What are you doing here?" She grumbles.

"Thank you for not telling Stefan," Damon says smoothly, ignoring her death tucks stray hair behind her ear.

"What's happening to me? I can't remember... anything. I don't know what's happening," Elena sobs.

Damon pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "It's okay. Everything is just fine, Katherine," Damon reassures.

Elena pulls away from the tight embrace. "My name is Elena," she hisses. "MY. NAME. IS. ELENA." Elena screeches. She grabs something to throw at him, the nearest thing being a hair brush. She hurls it at him but it doesn't seem to even cause him to flinch. She pushes him away and spots the glass of water that is from the previous night. She throws that at him to and it shatters, the water splashing everywhere. There appear to be a few cuts on his body but they only remain for a few milliseconds before the skin heals itself.

Elena wants to hurt him, so badly but nothing seems to hurt him. She hits him as hard as she can and occasionally, he'll stop her from hitting him. "What's happening?" Elena gasps. She stops hitting him, out of breath. She falls to the floor, sobbing.

"My name is Elena," she repeats over and over again. However, she's interrupted when Damon grabs her arm and drags her to her feet.

"We need to get out of here, right now," he says quickly. He slips the crying Elena out through the window and to her car.

He places her in the passenger seat, buckling her seat belt before he heads to the drivers seat. He drives too fast for the suburban streets and drives faster than it is safe. He keeps driving until they reach the woods where he takes her to some camping clearing.

"What's going on?" Elena whispers, finally having stopped crying.

Damon puts a lip to his lips to tell her to be silent. However, when Elena takes a small step forward and breaks a twig, Damon curses. In a flash, Stefan is there, attacking Damon.

Elena screams, feeling the tears form.

The two brothers fight, yelling at each other and Elena is shrieking all the while.

"She's not Katherine," Stefan yells, grabbing a tree branch, raising his arm.

Damon, who's stronger throws him off. "She's whatever I want her to be!" He yells back.

It's clear that the two brothers are in it to the death and Elena doesn't know what to do. She's shaking violently and backs away from the brothers, ripping at each other. The two circle each other and Elena runs to Stefan. She grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him. He's livid, his eyes red and fangs showing.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena begs, hitting her hands against his chest. His face is going back to normal as he calms down.

"Elena, what did he do to you?" he asks, full of rage.

Elena shakes her head. "Nothing. I swear. I don't know what happened. Nothing did!" Elena's changing her answers quickly. "I can't tell you!" She says, throwing her hands up in exasperation. When she does, her jacket slides up her arm and he sees.

The bite has subsided to be a scar, still a bit red but mostly healed. Stefan's eyes grow wide. "What happened there?"

Elena quickly tries to cover the wound up but Stefan is quick to grab her wrist. "He did this to you?" he whispers. Stefan unravels Elena's scarf and sees the wound there and her necklace-less neck.

"Stefan, it's not what you think!"

"No, Elena, you don't understand. He's compelling you!" Stefan pushes her away and Elena falls to the ground. However, right now, Stefan is intent on killing Damon. Although Damon has the advantage, Stefan manages to spear a thick branch through his gut.

"Your a real bastard," Stefan hisses.

This time, Damon has no witty remark.

"I understand that it must be hard to understand that Katherine is DEAD and that humans aren't yours to control but this is beyond even you. Elena is not Katherine," Stefan withdraws the branch, about to to stake him. He throws his arm back and lets it rush towards Damon's non-existent heart. However, the branch stops short from entering Damon's chest.

Stefan wants to stake him, he really does. For everything he's done. For killing Lexi, using Elena... Stefan wants to kill him. He really does but doesn't. Because although there may be no humanity in Damon, there is some in Stefan. That part of him that loves Elena stops him from doing so and it angers Stefan. He has every reason to kill Damon but can't force himself to do so.

Elena is more important.

He ditches Damon and rushes back to Elena, still sitting on the ground. He looks at her in the eyes. "Elena, this is going to be very hard to understand but you have to listen to me."

"No. This is what I want." It's impossible for another vampire to break another vampire's compulsion, let alone Damon's.

"No, Elena," a new voice says. "This is what you want. Everything that happened, everything that you can't remember happened because you were compelled. And now, you're going to remember everything that happened. Whatever I said when you were compelled, you'll forget. Do you understand?"

Elena nodded. "I understand."

Damon sighs. "I'm sorry Elena."

Elena looks up and slaps him as hard as she can. Her hand starts throbbing with pain. "I want my necklace back," is the first thing she says. He returns the necklace and as soon as she puts it on, her hazy returning memory becomes clearer. "Stefan should have killed you," Elena spits out. "I'll honestly never understand why he didn't. I'm not Katherine. And you better understand that before I kill you."

Elena stands up. Stefan and Damon follow her.

"You treated me like I was some doll that you could control and turn into Katherine. And I will never forgive you for that." Elena screams at Damon. Crying again, she hugs Stefan. She just wants to go home and Stefan understands, carrying her back to her car.

Damon watches as the two leave and stares down at the ground. Images of Katherine flood his mind and he wonders how he can even cry if he's dead.

Fin.

**A/N: Yeah, the ending kinda sucked. I know. LOL. But this is what happens when someone who has the nastiest combination of ADD/OCD and a caffeine rush does. This story was over for me so I had to end it. But ignore everything I just said if you enjoyed it. HEHE. **


End file.
